Dibs
by Allox
Summary: Fang and Iggy could both easily win Max's heart. Iggy, the ex-best friend. Fang, the heartthrob. Too bad Max hates them both too much to bear… But all girls meet their match in the end. The question is, who's hers? AH.
1. Fang

**I feel accomplished ;D. I wrote this chapter on my phone, and I quiiite like it. Shit (slinky, according to spell check..), I sound drunk now. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think JP has an unhealthy obsession with Cheez-Its. So IDNOMR.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Fang and Iggy could both easily win Max's heart. Iggy, the ex-best friend. Fang, the heartthrob. Too bad Max hates them both too much to bear… But all girls meet their match in the end. The question is, who's hers? AH.<em>

Ch. 1: Fang

"Fang, it's not healthy!" my manager, Delia, shrieked. "It's all getting to your head!"

"I'm fine," I responded.

"Tell that to the cover of Star Bright! What's up with you spazzing out on an innocent middle aged woman? Who just so happened to be Betty White's _stepdaughter_?"

"Well, oops," I replied with a shrug. Who cared? I didn't know her first name, so she couldn't be too important.

"'Well, oops' is right. Because of this and everything else, we lost 67% of our sponsors. In a week, we'll lose over $415,000! Do you realize there goes half of the money we need to kick off the tour? And, my phone is still ringing! Oh, great. It's the Woods Foundation." She picked up the phone. "Hello?... Okay... Oh, no. Thank you! Thank you so much!" She shut the phone, a smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I cautioned. "It's freakin' weird."

Delia's smirk widened into a smile. "Yes, freakin' weird indeed!"

My face went from annoyed to confused in an instant. Delia was the only person I showed my emotions— I don't want to. It's literally in my contract.

She glanced at my expression, and obviously felt the urge to continue (I'm convincing even when I don't speak).

"TWF called. I told you that, right? They heard about our sponsoring issues. They're willing to boost the income we get from them as long as we A, make them our main tour promoter. I'll get that done ASAP. And B, you need to change your— You know what? Get the others. They need to hear it too."

I groaned, slamming open the conference room's door. It ricocheted off the wall, leaving a slight mark. I hear Delia mutter my name angrily behind me. I ignored her, and went off to find my other band mates.

And yes, I am in a band. With my two brothers, Gazzy and Iggy, and our garage-made music, we managed to get ourselves a record deal at DD Studios.

"Py's!" I yelled. Gaz and Ig managed to pull their fire-craving butts down the stairs. And if you haven't put two and two together yet, py is short for pyro which is short for pyromaniac. Do I have to talk anymore?

"What?" Iggy said tiredly. "Another nutso fangirl making accusations that we all robbed her of her innocence?"

"Seriously? Did you have the Justin Bieber dream again?" Gazzy asked.

"Guys!" Delia sang, creeping behind us. "Good news!"

Her face was staring right at my scapulas, so I turned to face her. One of my eyebrows was nearing my hairline, and I was honestly confused. Didn't she I needed to change something? That's not a good thing.

"You're going to school! Iggy, this will be absolutely spontaneous for you. The school is in your hometown! Gazzy, Fang, wasn't your private school a town over? So, it'd be your hometown too!"

Wait— does she mean Pithier? Suckish place. Iggy didn't mind public school, but Gazzy and I couldn't stand it. You're always stuck with those lacking intelligence.

I'm no genius, but seriously. It took one girl five minutes just to understand the difference between a circle a square. That was in _second grade_— Fang Night hit private school after that.

Call me stuck-up, but honestly, don't act like you're not.

Internally, deep deep inside, I'm freaked out. Like, piss in my pants kind of freaked. Who actually, after being tutored for five years, is excited to go to school? No one sane.

Which would explain why Iggy and Gazzy are ecstatic, and I'm stoic.

Iggy was more excited than Gazzy, surprisingly. Gazzy always regretted going to private school.

Practically jumping up and down, Iggy whips out his prototype iPhone 5. And I did mean _5_ and not 4S. He then mutters a word so colorful you could throw it at a Skittle, and stuffs the phone in his back pocket. Delia, Gazzy, and I stand there confused.

"Just a, uh, friend. I would call her but her number has probably changed since 2008," Iggy explained. The three of us nodded in sync.

"Well," Delia said. "The Woods Foundation has offered to pay for half the tickets. The catch is that I'm

not paying for the other half. You three are, but the money can't be coming from your singing career. You have to use your own money."

And then, Iggy's rainbow word was said once again, yet this time it came from yours truly.

Delia stifled a laugh. "Don't worry. It's only $85 each. Most people make that much with a job at McDonalds in 9 hours."

Gazzy smiled. "I don't have to work! You guys do! Ha!"

Iggy and I turned to face the little devil. "What?"

"I used to work at Wendy's before we started recording, while you guys were waiting for your money to be handed to you, I earned it and saved it," he said smugly.

I glared. Iggy rolled his eyes. What? I _hate_ working. I have people to do that for me.

Iggy then practically saved the day. "Wait— how can we get a job? We'll be recognized."

"Easy," Delia replied. "You'll be working for me."

Hey, I did say practically.

I stepped right in front of the shower. Fully clothed, mind you. I leaned forward, clasped my hair in my hands, and then twisted. A river of sweat poured from my midnight-colored hair. Who knew Delia could be so cruel?

She had us clean every single instrument in the studio. Over 75 instruments we had to clean. Then, we had to run 3 miles to get her some milk. Not just any milk, _Silk_. I stand corrected— Silk isn't milk.

Darn, Delia's weirdness is contagious.

But the worst part was that she tied Iggy's left leg to my right, so during our three mile joyride, we tripped about 20 times.

But, she paid for our tickets, so it was worth it (actually, it really wasn't. But for your sake, I'll just say it was).

My hair was still damp and putrid, so I did was any sane guy would do.

I went to the cabinet, and took out one of Gazzy's towels (why waste one of my own?). It was a... Care Bear?... design. I leaned over again, and wrapped the towel around my head. At that same moment, Iggy opens the bathroom door.

He goes hysterical. Tears stream down his face. In between laughs and the occasional giggle, he says, "What color bra are you wearing?"

Fang groaned. "It's not a bra. For God's sake, it's a freakin' undershirt!"

Iggy replied, "More like a manoobie holder."

I scowled. "This is why I want to go—."

"Solo?" Iggy scoffed. "We know. You're so focused on your bags of money that you can't afford— no pun intended—a little fun." He stormed off.

He thinks I wear a bra. Well, I think he's on his period.

We were all settled onto the plane. A public plane, no less. I was forced to wear a red wig and sunglasses. I looked like a drunk hippie. Or Hannah Montana. In reality, there is really no difference.

Squirming uncomfortably in my rock hard seat, I nearly spilled my drink. I almost wish it'd fallen so the flight attendant would pick it up and bend down and... Yeah...

What? She was only, like, 6 years older than me. It'll be legal in two years...

Please, just shut me up. _Please_.

Two hours into the flight, I heard the captain say, "This is your captain speaking. In about ten minutes or so we'll be landing at the Pheonix International Airport. Thanks for flying with us."

10 minutes, 43 seconds later, we were in Phoenix. There was a man holding a sign that read, "Knight". Big change, Delia. You added a K. And it's _silent_.

Apparently, I was now dubbed Nick. Iggy was James. And Gazzy wanted to be Captain Terror (he spelled it out for us... and he spelled it _wrong_), but Delia and him agreed on something a little less stupid. Zephyr. What? I did say a little.

According to Iggy, we'd be staying across the street from his ex-best friend's aunt's girlfriend. Yes, I said aunt's _girlfriend_. Iggy was obsessed with the supposed best friend, talking about him every five minutes. God, I think I've heard the guy's life story. I think I was right about Iggy. On his period. And stuff.

We all walked toward the guy, who seemed quite familiar. I don't know how I know him or his face, but I do. Apparently, Iggy does too.

"Mr. M!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Ig-I mean, hey James. How's your aunt?" the man, Mr. M, responded. "Max'll be psyched to see you."

Wait— did this middle-aged man say psyched? Whoa.

"I doubt it," Iggy replied. "Wasn't too happy when I left."

"Meh, no one in this family can hold a grudge that long," Mr. M replied with a chuckle. "Well, maybe Max can, but..."

Gazzy decided to butt in. "So where are we staying?"

"Well," Mr. M said, "The house you were going to stay in was... contaminated... So you'll be staying at your old house."

"Wait— So Max'll know who we are?" What? Fang can't butt in?

"Yeah," Mr. M scratched his head uncomfortably. "It kinda... slipped..."

Iggy laughed. "Nice one."

Mr. M chuckled, then escorted us to his car. Not too bad, it was a Mustang, but my Lamb is much better.

This is city life, folks. Decent cars, grubby people, and it's only the beginning... Lord, help me...

We pulled into the— our— driveway. We all get out, unload our luggage, and walk to the door. There's a note on the door. Gazzy plucked it off.

"Dear guys," he read. "Here's your house. Stuff's in the fridge. I'll be back in an hour or so, maybe. After your settled, go to Isaac's, okay? Bubz, Delia."

We snickered, and I opened the door. We all went to our old rooms, threw our stuff down, and headed back downstairs.

We all had met up in the kitchen, and then I asked, "Wait, who's Isaac?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Mr. M."

"Oh."

Gazzy ignored us, and walked out on his own. Shrugging, I followed him, and Iggy lagged behind. Mr. M or Isaac or whatever was waiting for us.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. Gazzy said, "Yurp!" and Iggy muttered a, "Duh."

We all went back into the car, driving only five houses down. Waste of gas, but at least I didn't have to walk in the heat.

Stepping out of the car once more, I follow Mr. M into his house. Once inside, I immediately smell cookies. Hmm. Bakers.

Then, walks down a girl. So Max had a sister? Sweet.

"Hey Max," Iggy says. The girl scoffs.

Oh, so she's Max. Even better. Seriously. No sarcasm!

"What? No hug?" Iggy says, feigning hurt.

"Oh, congratulations!" Max said sarcastically. "You figured it out!"

I snickered. Mr. M soon back away, earnestly scared.

"Oh? You think you got a chance, pretty boy? You must've just played a round of beer pong, 'cause you haven't got the hottest rep with me either," she snides.

"Do I even know you?" I ask. Let's check Fang's total word count, real quick. 50, I think. For all day? Not too bad. If I were Eddie Murphy, spoke 50 words a day, I'd live 20 days. Sweet.

"Oh, wow. Someone's an idiot. I'll let you remember, Fangles," she said, voice getting icier by the minute.

"What about me?" Gazzy said innocently.

Max's voice turns sweet. "You? You're fine."

Gazzy beamed. God, kid, you're four years off. Then again, that flight attendant was pretty worth it...

Anyway, enough of my hypocritical rants... I really need to remember why this 'not perfect but worth it' girl hated me oh-so-much. I could understand why she hated Iggy, but I don't even know her!

I rolled my eyes at her response. "If you won't tell me what I did to you..."

She nodded. "Well, someone finally got four!"

I ignored her outburst. "Why not tell me what Gaz never did to you?"

She pondered for a moment. "It's not what he didn't do. It's more what he never was."

"Which is?" Iggy asked, pretending not to be hurt.

She looked at Gazzy and smiled, "Play-Doh."

Gazzy beamed at her again. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

She walked off. Well, that couldn't have been weirder.

Then, Iggy and I quickly exchanged a glance. Knowing what he would do, I rushed to say it first. But instead, it was said at the exact same time. After that one word was spoken, the game would begin.

"Dibs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; 2,136 words. I'm so proud. :3 Well, this is my first story, on this account. I had another FF account, but I forgot the email I signed up with. This is based off my most successful story :3. So, enough of blahblahblah FanFiction, how 'bout the Hunger Games? I saw the movie on Saturday. It was OK. They missed really key parts.. Meh. Whatever. #BWTHDIK AND UNC LOST! My bracket's screwed.. Meh.. 5-10+ reviews, so I stay (somewhat) sane?**

**~Alli c:**


	2. Max and Iggy

**8 reviews.. Wow. Thanks so much! ;P **

**Disclaimer: I don't think JP has to run a mile in gym tommorow. So IDNOMR.**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Fang and Iggy could both easily win Max's heart. Iggy, the ex-best friend. Fang, the heartthrob. Too bad Max hates them both too much to bear… But all girls meet their match in the end. The question is, who's hers? AH.<em>

Ch. 2: Max and Iggy

These morons. These utterly (shut up) moronic morons. They think with their eyes. I see what they think. They think the can waltz back into my life and rebuild the relationships we had. Or, in Fang's case, the relationship in his head. But, I'm not telling you anymore than that.

I'll just give you a brief... profile?... of each.

Ignatius 'Iggy' Night, my ex-best friend. I've know him since the first grade, when I stood up to the third graders picking on him for his abnormal height. Strawberry-blonde hair and electric blue eyes. What you might call attractive. Oh, and abandoned his best friend for 'the chance to get away from everything and everyone in Pithier', which included the said friend, know as yours truly. Alias being James Knight.

Angelo (how hard it is not to laugh...) "Fang" Night. I'm not telling you enough to give it all away in five quick seconds. Hair and eyes as dark as Stephanie Meyer's soul (she started Twilight, enough said). Hates anyone who gets in his way. It's his way or no way. Conceited. Arrogant. Annoying stupid comment for everything. Easy to want to choke. Met him at age ten during winter break at Iggy's house. Hated him ever since. Alias being Nick Knight. (alliteration!)

Satisfied? No? Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it.

And, of you've been following along dearly beloved, you will realize I am Maximum Ride. And that will be my entire 'profile'. My name.

Enough of the greetings, time to figure out my feelings.

Lord, I sound like a therapist. A rhyming, demented therapist. And don't make any rapist jokes.

They were standing in front of me. Fang was clueless, stubborn, and clearly cocky. Which is ironic, because from what I remember, he has no balls. Iggy was astonished, hurt, and confused. Serves him right.

I need to go upstairs, only to clear my head. How did neither of them fully understand why I hate them? Are their manties too tight and they can't think straight?

As I was thinking, I backed down a few steps. I heard a muffle, and then both Fang and Iggy said, "Ibs."

Ibs? Was the muffle just my conscience trying to make me think?

Nibs? Eww. Libs? Why would they say libs? Bibs? Fang must've given the worm to the bird. Get it? Worm? Spe— Oh, nevermind. Maybe they said Dibs? Man, those are the best ice cream snacks ever. Besides M&M ice cream cookie sandwiches. Those are just pieces of Max heaven.

As I was trying to decipher what they had said, I banged my head against the stairs' railing. It hurt, I'm not going to lie. So I didn't scream, I bit my lip as hard as I could. Which hurt more. So then, I screamed. "FU—!"

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves!" Iggy sang, covering what he thought to be a 'CK'. "Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

"—dge?" I said, fighting a laughing fit. Gazzy apparently wasn't fighting hard enough, and burst into giggles. Yes, giggles.

Then, I about died laughing. Not because of Iggy's singing. Not because of Gazzy's giggling. No, no. It was Fang's reaction. He smirked. Woo, big whoop. Then he chuckled a bit. Then... He... Snorted...

Not like that cute girlish one where everyone's like, "Whatever." It's the one where you're like, 'Ah, crap. I just did that in front on twenty people... I'm ruined'.

Oh, shit. Now they're all staring at me.

"What?" I snarled. "I can't laugh?"

They all looked away. Hmm, rude.

The three guys were all talking about some new song.

"Should we do a cover?" Gazzy asked. "MCR's been letting their songs go."

"No! We should do the one we neglected on the last album!" Iggy said.

"Cover," Fang agreed.

"Um, none of the above?" I suggested. "Why not write one yourselves?"

"We have writers?" Gazzy answered.

I shook my head. "It gives the song less meaning. It's more you if you wrote it."

They gathered in a huddle. Football, much? When they separated, the turned to face me. "Idea taken!" Iggy said. "But there's a catch!"

"You have to help us write it," Gazzy said coyly. Smart boy.

"Mm, no," I answered.

"You will," Fang ordered.

I cocked my head. "And why is that?

"Because," Gazzy said, grinning. "It was your idea!"

"So?" I countered. "I don't need a song, you do."

"What's that thing you used to say, Maxie?" Iggy asked. "'It doesn't matter if you need it. All that matters is that you said it, so you're in'."

"You know what Iggy?" I smirked. "You're right. I'll write the song with you. But there's a catch." I paused. "I get 20% of all profits the song makes."

Gazzy and Iggy were about to argue. But, Fang interrupted. "Sure."

"What?" Iggy and Gazzy were confused.

"I said, 'Sure'."

Blanking, Iggy walked away. Gazzy, however, said, "Then it's your fault if Delia kills us!"

I secretly crossed my fingers. My stepdad soon returned to the room. "Okay, guys. Delia needs you at your house. Rules, or something? Well, yeah. So... Adios."

Iggy returned as well, and the trio left.

I rejoiced.

If Fang and Iggy think they have a chance of getting back into my life, they better write a song about it. Then, it would at least look real.

It's almost funny. Life is like rubber balls. It bounces back at you every time you toss it away. You want something gone, it's only a temporary bye-bye. It comes back one way or another, if that makes any sense at all.

It's almost ironic, too. They all come back now. During the weirdest time, they come back.

Oddly enough, my life turned around before Iggy and Fang jumped back into it. With them here and what already happened, it'll soon be spinning in circles.

I'm screwed, to say the least.

* * *

><p>Walking away in defeat, I trudged to Max's room. Yes, I am indeed pulling an Edward Cullen.<p>

Yet, Edward Cullen can't be as amazing as me while doing it.

Max's room hadn't changed much since a few years ago. The only thing that changed was the memories inside it. Funny how life comes back at you. For making one mistake, you get cold shoulders and glares.

I remember a few years ago, when the question was up there. No where in reality, but it was that mental question. That what-if.

A million screaming fans, and leave behinds the ones you love. Or, stay with the ones you love and have a million people never know your name. In some ways, it's obvious. But in others, it's... conflicting.

There's a new question, but it isn't only in my mind this time. It's in Fang's too. Will we be forgiven? I know Fang loved Max. He must remember that I did too. Fang doesn't remember her... And it makes no sense. I can't forget her. She's just... stuck. Stuck in my mind. If I wanted to forget her, I couldn't. Unlike my dear brother, who has no memory of Max at all. Neither of them.

Funny.

Max just always had this... appeal. An undeniable attractiveness. If you lived in Pithier, having a crush on her was a part of growing up. You never liked her, you were either a (straight) girl, gay, or younger than three.

She wasn't perfect, of course. I could name all of her flaws if I had an hour to spare. But, she didn't deny her flaws. She didn't flaunt her skills. She was imperfectly perfect. There's a difference.

Is it creepy I've spent all of this little interview story thing ranting on about Max? Probably. But is there a point? Definitely.

I know what I did. I know how she thinks of me. Fang has no clue what he's in for. Max is different then just another hook-up. You hurt her, she kills you.

You may think it's sad I wrote this whole excerpt about why I'm better for Max, but it's not like that. It's just me trying to get across my understanding of things.

And that is not too much. What I understand, that is.

With that thought, I sit on Max's bed. Oddly enough, it smells strongly of cookies. Chocolate chip, her favorite.

"Iggy," I heard a gasp behind me. It was Nudge, Max's adoptive sister. She was fourteen, a few years younger than most of us. Gazzy's thirteen, so's she's older than him.

"Hey, Winky," I smirked. I called her Winky because her signature used to be '_..!3_'. She was a genius, so she was in mine and Max's grade.

She ran up to me and squeezed. "I missed you!"

"I bet you did, Winky," I grinned.

She slapped my arm jokingly, but hard enough to hurt a little. "Oh, don't act like you didn't miss me." She giggled.

"It's acting when you aren't serious," I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"So why are you in a band?" she commented.

I grinned. "Touché, Winky."

"Nudge!" someone called, not too loudly. "Come here!"

Nudge grabbed me by the wrist and brought me to the mysterious voice. "Yeah?"

"Iggy!" The voice yelled. The voice soon became the face. Not just any face, but the face of Ella Martinez.

"Hey," I said calmly, a slight smile on my face.

You know that one person you knew had a crush on you and after you knew that, it was hard to look them in the eye?

That's Ella. She ran up towards me jumped up, wrapped her arms and legs around me, and squeezed.

"I haven't talked to you in years!" she exclaimed. I cracked a faulty smirk.

"No, guess you haven't..."

She laughed. Did she think I was being funny?

"Okay guys!" I overhear Isaac say. There's my escape.

"Delia needs you at your house."

Ella released me.

"Rules, or something?"

I headed downstairs.

"Well, yeah."

As I neared the bottom, the whole room seemed to freeze. The whole Earth seemed to just... stop. At the bottom of the staircase was a picture of a blonde boy and a toothless brunette girl smiling together. The moment captured was as clear as day in my head. The flash of black in the background made it even clearer.

It was the day Max met Fang.

"So... Adios." The words snapped me back into reality. I entered the room, and followed the guys outside, hiding the uncomfortable feeling that was consuming me on the inside.

There are some things you do in life that you just can't help but regret.

Lalalinebreak.

We stepped into the house. There before us was Delia.

"Hey guys!" she said perkily.

The three of us muttered a "Hey" in response.

"Well, here are your rules!" Wow. Blunt much, Deles? "No telling people who you are, no drawing attention to yourselves, no people coming over here, and definitely no girlfriends."

"No girlfriends?" I asked. "What?"

"Too much attachment. We're leaving at the end of the quarter, so I don't want three hormonal boys in tears. And besides, Fang will be set up with Lissa Kruz. Iggy will be with Tess Allmind. And Gazzy will be with Courage Starr."

"Wait!" Gazzy interrupted. "You're assigning us girlfriends?"

"For show, of course," Delia added. "But why add a jealous girlfriend into the mix?"

None of us agreed. Delia, noticing our silence, moved on.

"Now, your grades must at least be a B-plus average for Woods to keep sponsoring us. They have intel at the school that will know of everything and anything you're doing. But, don't stray too far from being yourselves. Except for you Fang, stray really far." We snickered. "Now, here are the rules the school sent us."

While she rambled, Fang and I exchanged a glimpse. We both were thinking the exact same thing, I was sure of it.

Fang and I, sometimes, have the same mind frame. We were in sync, whether we wanted to be or not. This time, it was obvious what we were thinking.

That no rule would break us from

our bet. None. Because Nights don't stop driving when there's a little bump in the road. The drive right on

over it.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Mwahaha. Twists :]. Sorry I took a while I update. I have four projects due this week, so I've been in a rush lately. So, I have eight reviews now... How about we bring make it 17-22? I have a plan for this story, but any suggestions will probably be used. I am personally a Fax fan, but Miggy fans will get their share. And Nudge and Ella... Well, just wait. :)**

**QOTD: Best quote from an FF? "Money can't buy happiness." "Not true. I once met a very nice stripper named Happiness." -Diary of a Lovesick Mutant, Pheonix Fanatic (I think that's her penname).**

**Oh, and for anyone who wants to know my previous penname, here's a hint. Discombobuled, WMO/WFO. 2/3 of my stories. :)**

**-_Alli_**


	3. Fang and Max

**Last chapter, I was pleased.**

**Now, I'm like, "Wow."**

**Yes, every review is very meaningful, but I went from 8 reviews to 5. I got 13 reviews when I asked for at least 17. 171 people have viewed this story so far. Yet, only 9 different people **

**have reviewed? **

**Now, I know I'm lucky to get reviews at all, and I'm only on chapter three of this fic, but... can we bump it up a little so I know I don't suck?**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. IDNOMR. **

* * *

><strong><strong>

_Summary: Fang and Iggy could both easily win Max's heart. Iggy, the ex-best friend. Fang, the heartthrob. Too bad Max hates them both too much to bear… But all girls meet their match in the end. The question is, who's hers? AH._

Ch. 3: Fang and Max

No girlfriends? What? She realizes we are hormonal teenage guys, right? It's hard enough not to just jump a hot girl in the street and just let loose, but to not be able to have any contact at all from a girl? As a guy, it's the warmth a girl gives us that makes us want more. And as a celebrity, girls touch me a lot. I'm not complaining, but I've gotten some sick girl love and the more you get, the more you need.

And hey, Max is the only girl legal for me I've seen today. Don't judge my desperation. I'm famous. I need love.

Iggy must having the exact same thought. He looked at me, and it was obvious. I quickly looked away.

First of all, incest. Second of all, gay.

Bad for the press.

Delia kept rambling on about the dos and don'ts of normalism, but does she remember we used to live here?

Apparently not. She's talking a mile a minute, and everyone knows she doesn't run out of gas. Kind of like Gazzy.

"What?" she screeched.

Oh. Did I say that out loud? "Just stating the facts, Deles."

"Well then," she stated. "Since you all know what to do, apparently, I'll be off."

She stormed out as we heard a knock on the door. You could hear her open the door and murmur, "Good luck, kid."

We all watched as Max entered the room, and as Delia slammed the door shut. But mostly Max.

"What's up with Honey Badger?" she questioned.

"On her period?" Iggy inquired.

Max nodded. "She must tell you that stuff. Midnight calls on menstrual cramps, Igtard? Having some issues lately?"

"That's for me to know and you to not," he replied, feigning seriousness. Gazzy snorted, but no one else cracked a hint of amusement. All that remained among us three was hardcore tension.

"Well, anyway. My mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner," Max said, oh-so-happily.

"Why can't our mom make us dinner? Did she move or something?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Wow. Amanda's own son doesn't know she registered for the military," she mumbled faintly. "Yeah. She moved to Afghanistan."

Gazzy's eyes flared. "What? Why didn't she TELL US?"

Max looked stunned at the sudden burst of emotion the small 14 year old showed. "July 2010. Night Flight was on their world tour. They were performing in Brazil while their mother was on a plane to boot camp in Texas.

"November 2011. Night Flight toured alongside Good2BGone. While performing in Rhode Island, their mother was on a plane to Afghanistan," Max said.

"Why didn—?" Max shushed Iggy.

"February 2012. The Good2Night tour ends. So, the two bands go on a relaxing vacation together in the Bahamas, while their mother is nearly killed by a suicide bomber, saved only by the tank that hardly protected her. She left the scene with third degree burns all over her body, which hundreds of minor cuts."

"Why wouldn't she tell us this?" Gazzy questioned.

"She knew what would happen if you did," Max responded.

I bottled up all my pride, and spoke icily. "What would that be?"

Max's tone become fierce and crude. "You're dream would spiral out of control. Meaning, you're picture-perfect life wouldn't be so picture-perfect anymore."

Gazzy looked at her with glossy eyes. "Why are you telling us this?"

"We're in Pithier. Which is in Arizona."

"We know. And?"

"And it's time you realize that your life here will be the farthest thing from perfect."

If only then, she knew how right she was.

* * *

><p>That was the darkest thing I've ever done. But it's time the pretty boys realize what they're in for.<p>

Redemption.

Their manager, Delia, hasn't told them everything. They don't know everything about there mom. They know nothing about their dad. And they don't know all of the reasons their here.

She does. I do. But them? They're clueless.

"Max?" Fang asked.

I spoke harshly. "What?"

Fang replied, but colder. "Go."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Fang repeated. "_Go_. Leave."

"And if I don't want to?" I questioned, stepping closer.

He replied huskily. Gazzy and Iggy neared the exit. "I'll make you."

I stepped closer, close enough to be him himself. I whispered into his ear, so to the other two boys who were eavesdropping, I'd look like a was seducing him. "You can't make me do anything."

Fang replied, understanding my game. "I can. And I will."

I walked around him, tracing my fingers about his body. I stopped at his front. I turned so I was parallel to him. My hands trailed down his chest, and managed to bring themselves into his front pockets. I pulled him closer to me, drawing him in. I pulled my face closer to his, so that if I puckered, our lips would be touching. I lightly grinded my hips against his. Getting no reaction, i pushed a little harder. I felt his pants bulge, and his onyx eyes flashed of pain.

I then released my hands from his pockets, and pushed him away. I walked towards the exit As I opened the door, I turned to look at him.

"Get over yourself. And take cold shower. You're gonna need it." I smiled, slamming the door shut as I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Get over yourself. And take a cold shower. You're gonna need it."<p>

My thoughts mainly consisted of:

_1. Come with me. _

_2. Screw you._

_3. I want you._

_4. Come with me. _

_5. Max. _

_6. Do that again. Please. _

_7. Oh my god. That hurts._

As I darted upstairs, closed the bathroom door, stripped off my clothes, and stepped into the cold water that waited for me, the hysteric laughs of my brothers faded.

The thing I couldn't get to fade, though, was...

_8. Holy shit. My mom's in the military. _

__

* * *

><p><p>

I told Ella and Nudge everything.

"Grody!" Nudge exclaimed, with a laugh. "Wait— So what did he say?"

"I left," I answered.

Ella giggled. "What did Iggy do?"

Nudge and I then burst out laughing. "Oh Ells, I guess when they say old habits die hard, they really have no clue what they're saying."

"What?" Ella asked. "I'm curious."

I smiled. "Oh, are you now?"

Nudge... well, nudged Ella suggestively. "Yeah, buddy. Max'll teach you how to 'experiment'."

"Shut up!" I replied.

It went on for an hour. Teasing, talking. Being normal... It was a nice change.

And it would just so happen normal wouldn't exist anymore after dinner.

Because a farter, an igtard, and a cold and wet young boy would just walk in and ruin it all.

But that's just life, now isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Fang's... issue... is thanks to the reviewers. The shortness of the chapter is thanks to the nonreviewers. **

**1-4 reviews- No update. **

**5-9 reviews- 1000 word chapter with no Fax, Miggy, Eggy, Niggy, or anything at all. **

**10-14 reviews- 1500 word chapter with a little. **

**15-20 reviews- 2500 word chapter with a mediocre amount. **

**20+ reviews- 3000 word chapter with quite a bit of one to two pairings of your choice. **

**Let's shoot for the latter, yeah?**

_**-Alli**_

**P.S. I apologize if this confused you. I wrote it in about an hour ;D. I felt compelled to actually start it, and then finished it. **


End file.
